Crossing Roads
by KuroiKochou
Summary: It's a NaruSasu. Naruto and a couple of familar ninjas go on a mission to look for black market traders who traffic girls. Who is this stragner that looks like a familar face? Warning:filled with lemon in the first chap.


**This is a NaruSasu fanfic and I loved it so much I don't know how I got it. For sure though I got this idea while watching things on another site but oh well. So here you got! Crossing Roads. Oh and I don't own anything! -KuroiKochou**

* * *

"Naruto." I heard him call from behind me.

' NO, it can't be he doesn't love me. He's on the other side now. He's not an ally anymore he's apart of the enemy team now. Get your self together Naruto!' As I sat in a city somewhere away from Konoha. I was in one of the city's many parks doing a regular mission to keep my mind occupied.

I was on a mission with Sai, Sakura, Shikumaru, Neji, Kiba, Bushy-brow, Hinata, Temari and Kankaro (cause they needed retrieve a missing girl from their village) and Ten-ten. We were to lay low in the city and see what we could find out about black market traders and take'em down. They seemed to be selling cute young girls. So I had to do my sexy jutsu and stay this way and not reveal that I'm a ninja or our whole operation would go to waste. Incase anything happened to me they put a jutsu on the clip on earrings I'm wearing ( that apperently can't come off without a jutsu ) so that I would seem like a regular young woman that just moved into town. Meaning that my jutsu's and all the other ninja stuff was gone. Meaning I would be like a normal person(meaning tha they covered my whiskers with make-up). I've been stuck here for three days now it was boring.

So now I'm stuck here as everyone else is who knows where in the stupid city. I looked up at the sky and saw it was getting kinda cloudy so I decided to get up and get goin since there wasn't anything else to do and besides it was getting kinda late. Suddenly I was hit hard by a baseball and was knowcked out cold. 'Dammit! Why the hell does this happen. God sometimes everyone can be so stupid!' I thought to myself.

"Miss?Miss?" Someone called. I started opening my eyes and saw dark sad eyes staring back at me with worry behind a pair of glasses. The face was surrounded by dark blue hair.

" W-what happened?" I said in my perfected female voice. Getting up feeling a throbbing in my head. I stumbled.

" You have to be careful Miss. You were hit with the ball quite hard. " the young man said helping me get my balance.

" Thank you very much." I said as he helped me to a bench. I looked at him more closely he did resemble _him_ but it wasn't _him_. His hair was the same in the front except his hair wasn't standing in the back and he seemed to have a cheerier mood and a bit more tanned skin then _him_ who seemed as if he never got out in the sun.

" Oh by the way I'm Sosuke Renji." He said with a smile.

" Oh I'm Naru...Naruka Sakurai." I lied through my teeth. That was close I was aobut to say my name.

"Well nice to meet you Ms. Sakurai. You on vacation here or are you new here?" he asked with a cool smile making me blush.

" I-I just moved here." I said playing with my fingers.

"Have you seen around town yet Naruka-chan?" I shook my head. "Then would you like me to show you?" He asked getting up and holding out his hand. I smiled and thought what a better way of knowing the town then someone who already knows about it!

" Sure I'd like that." I said taking his hand as he took me around and looked through all the little shops and souvenir shops that tourist went through and shopped in.

He took me through the more suburban parts of town as well.

" This is incase you ever get lost in these parts at least you know your way back to the main part of town." He said as we walked down the street. " Why don't we stop here for dinner?" He said as we went to a Ramen shop called Karin's Ramen. I started drooliing.

"Thank you!"I wanted to scream, but instead I ended up saying." Wow ramen I haven't eaten them in a long time." which was true I haven't eaten it since we were back at the village a couple days ago. It was alot different then most ramen shops I've eaten in. This was just like a resturant but it you ate outside and the waiters take you to a table, later they takes your order and serve you the food and you pay them at the pay counter then leave. "Wow." I said slipping. He looked towards me.

" What you haven't ever seen one of these before?" He asked with a playful tone. I scratched the back of my head.

" You see I come from a small town so... yeah not really." I said embrassed. 'Geez what's wrong with me I'm like an actual girl!' I thought to myself. What ever at least I won't screw up.

" That's ok Naru-chan at least you get to try this place. " He said as a waitress led us to a table. The ramen here was good but not like Ichiraku's they're the best! I decided to stop at one bowl to keep up the girly appearance instad of my usual five bowls of ramen.

" Are you sure you don't want more?" Sosuke asked me with his hands folded infront iof his face. I shook my head.

" Oh no I can't possibly eat another bite I'm so stuffed!" I said stretching. He shrugged and at another bowl of ramen. I envied him as he ate his ramen. When he was done he went and paid for our food. As he went to pay two men came to the table.

" Hey miss you need some company?" they asked with sly smiles.

" Uh no thank you I'm just wai..." I was cut of when one of them took my wrist. " Hey! Let go!" I said trying to pry of his hand. Damn thing is blocking then just my jutsu even my strength!

" Excuse me but could you let go of her?" Sosuke said grabbing the man's arm. The man looked at him surprised and squinted.

" Why should I kid?" He asked with arrogance. Sosuke got him to let go of my wrist and flipped him on his back.

" She's my girlfriend." He lied. They glared at him and just left.

" Thank you very much and sorry for the trouble I caused you since we just met and everything." I appologized. He smiled and put an arm over my shoulders.

" No it's alright I don't mind at all." He said looking over our shoulder. He must be looking for the guys from earlier. " You have to be more careful Naruka or else they might take you. I heard that some of the girls here have gone missing. " He warned. He might probably know where some of the things happen.

" Do you mind telling me where they might attack me so I coul davoid it. I know mama would be devistated if she know her little girl would be taken. "I said giving hima random worry ordeal thing.

" Of course you have to stay way from the ally of Karin's Ramen, the back of the tourist shoping buildings at night and a lot more but I'll show you those instead cause it seems as if you could forget things." He said as we kept walking.

"That would be really a great help, Sosuke." I said with a blissful tone. I could tell the others later about that when we meet up tomorrow. A clap of thunder boomed ahead of us as it started to rain.

"Let's get out of this rain Naruka." He said as he took hold of my hand and started leading me to a random direction. The weather started to get really bad and we weren't able to see what was infront of us. We saw a hotel ahead. " Come on let's take shelter there." He said as we ran into the hotel lobby soaking wet. We took a breather in the lobby before going to the counter.

" Good evening and welcome to the Riki-riki hotel how may we help you?" The lady in the front desk asked.

" We need rooms. " He said still gasping.

" Well we're sorta booked and we only have one room left is that alright sir?" she asked after looking through her computer. He looked down at me who was soaked head to toe.

" Yeah it's fine." He said looking down at me as I blushed. She gave us the room keys and smiled.

" By the way you two look you need new clothes we have shops on second floor. Have a great time." She said as we walked away.

" Sorry about that Naruka is that alright with you?" he asked as we headed to second floor. I nodded as I sneezed. " It's a good thing we stopped here huh? Your starting to get a cold." He said rubbing my arm trying to get me warm.

We went to a random store and bought a set of clothes for the night and the second day, then headed straight up to the room. He went first to take a bath and I went in after him.

When the warm water hit my head it got my brain started again. This guy's only doing my a favor since it's raining cats and dogs and i was new to town. Then again he might also be one of those black market merchants! I have to be on my gaurd. I put on the pajamas I bought and walked outside the room and saw him sitting on the bed.

" So I sleep on the couch?" He asked still drying his hair. I nodded and walked to the bed sitting next to him.

" It looks like I made this day even worse. Now look we have to spend the night together. " I laughed. I kinda felt sorry that he was here wit me he probably had other plans then spend the day with a total stranger.

" No it actually made me happy." He said. I looked at him with a confussed face. He leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked and tried pulling away. He just kissed me frivalously.

" What are you doing!" I asked franticly. He pinned me down to the bed and kept kissing me. " Stop it!" I pleaded. He ignored my plea and started unbuttoning my shirt. He started kissing down my kneck to the valley between my breast. I couldn't help but moan when he took one of my breast and started kneading it. He then took off both our shirts and tossed them to the floor. I tried struggling but was weak cause of his touch. He put a hand on my back and brought me up to him as he started nibbling on my nipple.

"No stop please!" I pleaded as my voice trembled and he looked into my eyes and smiled.

" Who know they were always so blue." He said comlimenting my eye color. He kissed me on the lips and moved his tounge in claiming dominancy in my mouth. I intertwined my hands in his hair as if it was just a normal reaction. I could feel his feather light hand move from my breast down to my pajama bottoms making me shiver.

" No stop! Please I'm not what you think!" I said trying to push him away. He kept a tight grip on me with his other hand as he came close to my entrance.

" I know Naruto. I know it's you." He said in the voice I've missed the most. I started to tear but kept it in.

" Sasuke!" I moaned as he started pumping his finger in me with no warning. He smirked as he took of his glasses and showed me his true face. He looked as if he missed me too. I clenched his arm as he went faster. I started to pant as he pumped faster.

" You don't know how much I miss you Naruto." He said looking into my eyes with sorrow stopping what he was doing. I lifted one hand and caressed his face he pulled out of me and licked my juices as I blushed. He took my hand and kissed it.

"How'd you find out it was me?" I asked he let out a light laugh.

" Dumbass your make up doesn't fit your face and how can I forget those eyes." He said rubbing the corner of my eyes.

" I love you." He told me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I missed him so much too I can't deny it that's why I've been training so hard because of him.

He pulled us both under the covers and returned my kiss with a hungry one. He pushed his tounge in my mouth as we started fighting for dominancy with him winning in the end. He started working down my neck to my belly button. I could feel his tounge licking my inner thighs making me give a blissful moan. He worked his way back up licking me from there to my neck.

" Naruto this might hurt a little." He said pulling me up closer to him. I could feel his manhood just above my entrance as he gently slid in making me give out a yelp. I never knew how big Sasuke was until now. I started to cry cause of the pain and the pleasure it gave me as he pulled out I gave an unstatisfied moan. He came back in one quick movement.

"Sasuke!" I gave a loud moan digging my nails into his back.

" Shh it's okay Naruto you'll be ok just a little more and it won't hurt anymore ok?" He told me kissing my temple. I nodded bitting my lip. He started trusting in and out slowly as his pace gradually started to quicken. he was right it stopped hurting I just wanted more of him inside me.

" Sasuke more." I demanded. He did as I demanded and he started thrusting in me harder. I could feel the heat coming from both of us under the covers. I started to reach my limit and I started crying out. " Sasuke I'm at my limit!" I cried out to him.

" Just a little more Naruto." He said panting. I could feel it as we both came to our climax. With one last thrust he cummed into me as I cried out in bliss. He fell on of me with his manhood still inside me. Suddenly there was a pop as a cloud of smoke surounded us. I thought Sasuke disappeared but I could still feel him.

"Naruto!" He called out. As The smoke disappeared I could still see him but he seemed to have a look of joy in his face.

" Your back to normal!" He said pulling out quickly from my ass. I yelped and dug my nails into his shoulder. He laid down next to me.

" I'm so sorry Naruto are you alright." He said with a sweaty face. I nodded as he had a small smile on his face.

" There's that face that I missed so much." He said putting his hand on my cheek. I looked down and saw my anatomy again. I began to pull away from him as he secured me to his chest. " Don't leave me Naruto. Just stay here." He said holding me tightly in his arms.

" Okay Sasuke I will." I said snuggling back up to him as tears ran down my face. He was back with me again. I had my Sasuke as we slept in the comfort of one anothers arms.

I never want this to go away.

* * *

**Yay chapter's done I hope you enjoyed my first chapter to Crossing Roads. What do you think will happen to Naruto and Sasuke as Naruto goes to go meet up with the team? Please R&R I would really like to get a feed back from everyone see you next time!**


End file.
